Different time, Same Problems
by BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath
Summary: The Heroes died in the war only to be reborn in Kagome's time. But it's really different. Demons & Humans live in the same world! what will happen? AU!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I know I've not updated for a while, but here's a story for now until I can get the next chappie up for my HP story! If any of the info is wrong just tell me!

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters. I just borrowed them without the intent to return them! HEHE!

An elderly woman stood next to several graves. Some were fresher than others, but all were still new. The war of Naraku and the Susaku's band of Seven had ended. The Feudal Era was in peace, but there would be no celebrations. The heroes of the war had perished as well.

The old woman stepped up to the first grave. It was the oldest of the new graves. She placed a handful of flowers by the stone as she brushed dirt and grime from the name on the stone.

Songo the Demon Slayer

Killed during battle saving a child.

May she live again in time of peace.

She stepped over to the next stone, and set down flowers as she cleaned the stone.

Miroku the Monk.

Killed by poison insects through

his Wind Tunnel defending his

comrades. May his burdens be lightened.

She stepped to the next grave. It was a dual stone as these had been lovers that had died together.

Ayame of the North Tribe.

Koga of the East Tribe

Both killed by mortal wounds

received during a battle against Naraku

May their love last eternal.

She stepped to the next stone with a heavy heart. It was true she cared for all of them, this grave was of the youngest member of their group. Just a child that protected his friends.

Shippo the Fox Demon

Died protecting his comrades

from Kagura the Wind Demon.

May his flame burn brightest.

The next grave brought a sad smile to her face. The brothers had just become friends again when this had happened.

Sesshomaru Lord of the West, Dog Demon

Killed seeking revenge for a soul lost before

her time. May his battered soul be at peace.

The next grave was of a child as well. Just a few years older that Shippo, but still small.

Rin, the Lost Child

Died protecting her Sesshomaru

when she was injured as well

May she find her path by his side again.

She slowly made her way to the next grave. A tear slid down her cheek. This child never got the chance to really live.

Kohako the Demon Slayer

Another victim of Naraku

Another soul to young

May he be at peace with the

demons of his heart

The last and final grave brought a stream of silent tears from her eyes as she knelt next to the stone of the newest grave. She placed a few extra flowers here as she brushed a hand across the names on the dual headstone.

InuYasha the Youkai

Kagome the Timewalker and Priestess

Fought 'til the end

Gave their lives for others

May the wings of time

carry them together

The woman stood as a child stepped from the shadows. " Lady Kiade, are you alright?"

The old woman turned and nodded to the young girl, " Yes child. It does my heart sad to have these children buried before me. They shall be remembered for all time." She said then stepped back facing the graves. She held her hands up towards the sky and she spoke loudly to the Heavens. " I, Priestess Kiade, make this prophecy! These fallen souls, taken too soon, shall be reborn to live the lives meant for them. So Mote It BE!" Thunder clapped in the distance as if in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the InuYasha cast. If I did I'd be rich and famous with tons of sweets!

**AN**: Warning this story has strong language, abuse and detailed description. If you are not comfortable with it please leave. I will place warnings around abuse areas.

Present Day

A white haired young man walked down the school hallways talking with his best friends. He was dressed oddly for a student, but seeing as he was a half demon he dressed in demon robes of a crimson red from a fire rat's fur. He was tall and his white hair reached past his knees. He had equally white dog ears peaking out of his hair from the top of his head. When he laughed at something his companion said you could see fangs.

His companion was also dressed oddly; he was a monk and dressed the part. His robes were a deep purple and black color. His black hair was bound at the neck and reached past his shoulder blades. He too was tall but was obviously human.

Neither was watching where they were going and the white haired youth ran into somebody, landing on top of them. He blinked his amber eyes and pushed up on hi hands to see whom he had landed on. He was transfixed by the beautiful angry ceruleans blue eyes that stared up at him. It took him a moment to realize his friend was pulling him up.

He snapped out of it and got the rest of the way up on his own. "You should watch where you're going wench. You could hurt someone." He snapped.

He eyes flashed," Listen here you _Jerk_! It was _you_ and your _friend_ that ran into _**me!**_ You knocked **me** down." she snarled back.

Before he could respond and voice he had rather not heard spoke up," What, Mutt are you so desperate for a date you had to resort to knocking girls down to get them to talk to you?" The voice was full of mockery and the culprit came into view. He was tall and tan. He has striking blue eyes that were set off by his ebony hair held back in a ponytail. His brown tail swayed as he stepped up next to the girl. He smiled at her," Don't mind the Mutt here. He's a bad first introduction to the school." He said and fangs showed in his toothy grin. "I'm Koga of the West Wolf Tribe (AN: correct me if I'm wrong!). The Mutt is nobody important. His friend is the—"Koga was cut off as a fist knocked him backwards. The girl fell with him since he had had a hand on her shoulder.

"What the HELL do you think you are doing?!?" A pissed off voice demanded from behind the two friends. Both winced as two girls stepped around them. The taller of the two girls helped mystery girl to her feet. "I'm so sorry Kagome. I was told you were at the office." She said as drew her into a hug.

"That's alright Songo. The secretary told me I needed to get to class and gave me directions. I was following them when that jerk ran into me." Kagome said, snapping at the end and glared at the 'Mutt'. Song shook her head. "That 'Jerk' is InuYasha and the guy next to him is Miroku. The wolf flirting with you in Koga." Songo said as the guys started to look rather embarrassed. She motioned to the girl that had run up with her. "This is Ayame. She is also a friend of mine. Everyone this is Kagome, my cousin." she said with a growl at the guys.

Hellos were muttered as they averted their eyes. Songo grinned, "Let's get to class." and she darted off with Kagome in tow as the bell rang.

Students ran every witch way as the final bell rang to start class. A lone figure walked slowly towards her class. She had been late to school and missed first period. A heavy sigh was heard from her as she walked into her room. Silence followed until she reached her seat.

She was new to the school and didn't make any friends. She stayed away from crowds and popular hang outs. She just wasn't comfortable with other people.

She pulled out her notebook as the teacher started to talk again. "Alright, class. Today we start a new project. Since it is the first month of school still, there are several people that nobody really knows much about. Our Project is called, Getting to Know You. You will be working in pairs—"she was cut off as murmurs started to fill the room. She held up a hand and the talking stopped. "I have randomly placed you in pairs," groans were heard from the class." to make sure you are learning about somebody you usually wouldn't spend much time with." She walked over to her desk and pulled out a sheet of paper. "Everyone stand along the wall with your stuff. When I call your name you are to sit with your partner. This will be your seat until the next project so get use to it."

Noise filled the room as everyone rose to comply. The young girl stood in the back corner so not to get knocked into. When the room was quiet enough the teacher started again. "Yates and Dru, InuYasha and Kagome, Koga and Ayame, Shippo and Kanna." She waited as they sat down and the room quieted again. The pairs were rather shocking. Koga was really popular and Ayame was a bookworm. She shook her head and wondered who she had gotten.

The teacher started again, "Miroku and Songo. Kagura and Onigumo. Kikiyo and Naraku." She stopped again until it was quiet. There were only a few people left. Several girls made comments that they hoped they got Sesshomaru. He was so _HOT;_ they just knew he'd date them if they could get to know him.

The girl looked over at the guy and winced inwardly for him. His pointed demon ears twitched as he listened. She knew he had heard them. Suddenly amber eyes met brown. She blinked and looked at the floor. Just then she heard her name," Rin, you're with Sesshomaru." murmurs were heard as she walked over to her seat next to him and sat down. Her long black hair fell around her face, hiding it from view of the other students. This just wasn't her day.

AN: thank you all for reading my story. Sorry it has been so long since I posted. I just wasn't able to write on it. I will try and update this weekend as a gift to everyone. Merry Christmas.


End file.
